


Not Wonderland

by bug_from_space



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drug Dealing, I should apologize, Lucas Carter centric, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Overdose, References to Drugs, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing, also maybe last, hence the major character death, ish, we all know who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: A moment from Lucas's perspective when Jason is dying on stage.





	Not Wonderland

The world stopped. Stopped spinning, stopped moving, stopped mattering. Jason was dead- dying- in the middle of the stage, midway through the performance. Overdose, god, how could he have ever given the drugs to him. Goddamnit! He had warned them. Be careful, it was strong, it was too easy to overdose. Now look at him, it wasn’t alright. This stuff had limits in a way ‘X’ didn’t.

It had never happened before. No one else had overdosed before, not like that. Jason had been his friend. They had all been friends. Matt, Jason, Ivy, Nadia, Peter, and himself. What was it what he had told him, “Hey, never let it be said that I don't deliver.”. How had he said that, and just left. Of all the last things to say to someone.

It wasn’t his fault. Jason was the one that had taken the drugs, not him, he just gave it out. Still people would blame him, the dealer. Fuck, weren’t they all messed? The drug dealer, the perfect golden boy that had overdosed, his best friend- boyfriend, the pregnant Juliet, and her doting admirer.

In less than a year everything had gone wrong. Ivy was pregnant because of Jason. Jason was; had dating Peter it seemed, and now it seemed this was just the perfect top to the year. Of all the graduations, this might have to take the gold medal for being the worst.

Jolting back into motion he started to move. They couldn’t stop right now, people were still moving. They would all have to grieve later. Right now they had shit to deal with. Guilt could wait, tears and obituaries, and funeral arrangements, it could wait. People said they wanted real, well they'd get that. Hard not to when resident golden boy dies on stage, held by his male lover. What had happened to them? Where had the simplicity of childhood gone? Their parents wouldn’t get it, nor would the father. Things would start mattering later, right now they seemed distant, but they world wouldn’t stop moving just because Jason was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the musical a couple days a go, fell in love with it, an while listening to 'Wonderland' today this little plot bunny jumped into my head. I hope you liked it! I wanted to write something from Lucas's perspective though, because I think there would be a part of him that feels incredibly guilty, especially after the fact.


End file.
